Dazed and Confused
by RacheeRoo
Summary: The boys hunt down the female version of an Incubus...   Warning: There's a little bit of M/M sex in here.. don't like, politely get lost :


**_A/N: Unbeta'd - mistakes are all mine, see them as giving the story character :P ... it's _****_AU because it's sort of like the whole apocalypse thing didn't happen but the brothers still met Cas... they re just doin their thing...with an Angel in tow, as you do. I have little to no real insight into Incubi or Succubi so I m sorry if *someone* does and I've cocked the whole thing up but hey, put it down to poetic license. Please be nice because this is the first SPN fic I've attempted and been brave enough to post... Enjoy..._**

**_Disclaimer: If I owned the boys I'd be doing far more interesting things right now that are probably illegal in some places...alas I do not own, the CW does. (Oh and I don't own Thin Lizzy or Led Zeppelin either, I own a Led Zeppelin tee shirt but that's not quite the same)_**

"Quit that" the low growl from the passenger seat was completely ignored, Dean Winchester was in a good mood and if that good mood dictated that he sing _Ramble On _at the top of his voice over the ropey tape he d had playing on a loop for the past three hours then so be it. Sam sighed overdramatically and pressed his head against the cool glass of the window. The sun was beginning to set and they were about fifty miles outside of Phoenix, not bad going considering for the six hours Sam drove he actually kept to the speed limit, wuss.  
"Aw, C'mon Sammy!" He punched his brother's arm cheerfully while the song broke for Jimmy Page to do his thing. "A-ramble on and now's the time, the time is now sing my song, I'm goin' 'round the world I've gotta find my girl on my way..."

"Why are you so damned happy anyway?" Sam mumbled, barely audible over Dean and Robert Plant. He rolled his head to the side watching his brother beat out the rhythm on the steering wheel, he tried not to smile, he wasn t meant to be encouraging this, it was annoying... but something in Deans smile made Sam want to do whatever he could to keep it there. "Just am, last hunt got me pumped, guess I haven t come down yet" Sam grunted in understanding and leant back against the window, covering his head with his arm.  
"A-do-do-n-do-n-do-n-do, my baby" "Dean! Shut up"... He didn t.

"Hey! Magic Fingers!" "I swear to God, Dean, that s not natural", Sam threw down the duffel unceremoniously by the door and raked his hands through his hair. Still shaking his head in disapproval and mild amusement as he made his way to the bathroom, "I'm going to take a shower before I start diggin around on the net..." He closed the door with a slam, "You know, like a normal person who isn't obsessed with vibrating beds" he shouted through the wood and dry wall. Dean thought he heard his brother mumble "sick bastard" before the shower turned on.

"Dean, man, have you been..." he stopped realising whatever he said would fall on deaf ears. The bed was shaking and his brother was sprawled starfish on it with a quarter over each eye, grinning like an idiot. "Nice to see you re serious about this job Dean"... He got nothing back.

Opening his laptop was the start of a long night, for Sam at least, Dean appeared to drop off after the last quarter ran out. There wasn t really much to go on but Bobby said something weird was going down in Phoenix and Bobby was pretty much always right. Reams and reams of online newspaper articles, conspiracy websites and a few old folk lore books later and Sam had it. Dean would like this one.

"So" Dean tried to say through a mouthful of sausage, "What are we looking at?" "Five men in the last five months have all been ganked in their sleep, suffocation. Only, thing is, autopsy's all said there was no sign of struggle, nothing lodged in any of their throats, they were all in peak condition and then" he made a choking noise, "gone... although there was one other thing they all had in common, it's kinda what gave me an idea about what we're dealing with here. The guys... they all..." He cleared his throat, willing his cheeks not to start burning up, "they all died with raging boners" there was pause, long enough for things to get awkward, "Okay, TMI." Dean grimaced, dropping his last sausage. "So, what are we looking at?" Dean said again, eyeing up Sam's untouched bacon. "Before you ask I am going to eat that so don't bother. And it s a long shot but I think we re up against an Incubus maybe... or a Succubus" ... "A suck my what?"

Sam rolled his eyes, sighed and speared some bacon on his fork before Dean decided to go ninja on his breakfast. "Incubi and Succubi are, according to the lore, demons who get into people's heads; they take the form of whoever that person desires and seduces them... they err... harvest certain things... semen or eggs through sex, something about keeping themselves young? Basically after the guy or girl are totally infatuated but no longer useful they have a dream that they don't wake from" There was a long silence that Sam misjudged as Dean thinking. "I could not think of a better way to go" "Wow. You're a dick"

"What's the difference?" Dean threw the keys to the Impala to Sam, who caught them without really thinking about it. "Incubi are dudes, Succubi are women" "But they're neither really they're just sick demons who get their rocks off killing horny people?" "Yup" "How'd we kill the son of a bitch?" "Well there's not a lot of script on killing them but silver came up a lot, worth a shot. I read one article that said you had to stab it three times with a human bone dipped in the blood of a virgin, but I think we should probably try silver first" Dean huffed out a laugh but looked slightly perturbed. Climbing in the passenger side he grinned into the brown paper bag, "Baby, I love you" ... "It's pie Dean, it can't hear you"

Police tape hung from the door like bad Christmas decorations, a swarm of cops and forensics guys who looked like they belonged on stupid TV show hung around the house pretending to look like they were doing something important no doubt. The brothers stepped out of the car and walked up the path to a big policeman with sunglasses on despite the perpetual gray cloud. "I'm Special Agent Sykes and this is Special Agent Downey" They flipped out their FBI badges and flipped them away just as fast, the officer didn't look remotely interested. "We'll just..." Sam stepped around the big guy, Dean giving him an odd what-the-fuck? sort of look before following. "Whoa. Didn't need to see that!" Dean shielded his eyes from the very fresh corpse that had apparently not even had time to...'deflate'.  
"What are we even looking for?" "I don't know" Sam muffled through his shirt sleeve that he'd plastered over his face to save himself from having to cut his own eyes out. The guy appeared to have an aversion to pyjamas and any form of bed linen to cover his modesty, dead or not, you do not look at another guys junk.

"Girlfriend found him" a voice came from behind them, making them both turn, looking more suspicious than federal. "Uh, girlfriend huh? How long has he been with her?" "Hell if I know" the cop said kicking the doorframe with the heel of his boot, "Not long I don t think" Once the cop got bored Dean turned to his brother and stage whispered, "Bets on her only being in the picture for a month?" "Exactly what I was thinking"

"Hey officer, can you tell us where to find the victims girlfriend, we'd like to ask her a few questions" This officer, smaller than the idiot in sunglasses frowned at the boys, "Can you tell me why this is a case for the Bureaux?" Sam stepped in, pre-empting and preventing his brother from saying anything dumb. "Sir, we're not at liberty to discuss why we have been called here but if you want these murders solved as much as we do then you will fully cooperate, do you understand me?" The man nodded feebly, "I'll get the address for you" Dean elbowed Sam and smirked, "How come you got to be bad cop?"

Sam knocked on the apartment door while Dean got out his badge and stuffed the finished burrito wrapper in his pocket. "Who is it?" a small voice came from inside.  
"FBI ma'am" The door clicked open and a petite young blonde woman ushered them both inside, "You're here about Josh aren't you?" her voice was shaky, "I don't know what happened" "It's okay" Sam said in his calming tones, he rested a hand on her shoulder, "We just need to know some background stuff, help us get to know him better. When did you two meet?" "About a month ago, he was so sweet to me..." The tears started to flow; she told them about everything, right down to the last time they had ice cream together, Sam shot Dean a look when he caught him looking decidedly exasperated. "Thank you, Stephanie; we've got all we need from you" "Oh, Okay" "We'll see ourselves out", Dean practically tore Sam's arm off tugging him toward the door.

"Well it's definitely her" Dean announced slamming the car door shut. "Dude, we can't go stabbing the girl just because she met her boyfriend a month ago" "Why not?" Sam refused to dignify him with an answer; he stayed silent back to the motel trying to think over_ Babe I'm Gonna Leave You _flooding the car.

Sam was asleep, ungracefully on his stomach, ass in the air; face firmly planted in the pillow. Dean turned on his side, cushioning his head on his arm and watched his little brother bathed in the moonlight that poured through the cracks of the moth eaten curtains, he wondered how he got to be so frickin huge, he remembered being able to envelope Sammy in his arms when he got scared at night, he could barely get his arms the whole way round his brother now, meathead. Smiling fondly Dean drifted off only to be woken by a sudden change in weight distribution on the bed. Grabbing the knife under his pillow he sat bolt upright, primed to kill.

The Angel sighed, turning his head to meet Dean's eyes, only then did he drop the knife. "Cas, really man that s not cool" "Sorry" The Winchester scrubbed a hand over his face, "Did you want something?" "Yes" "Try being a little more specific?" Castiel leant forward and placed a chaste kiss to Dean's lips. Dean made a funny noise somewhere between 'hmmm' and 'uhhh?'

"Cas I-" The Angel didn't wait to hear what Dean had to say, he pressed his lips against the hunters again, unmoving for an instance, seeking permission. Dean wasn't sure he wanted to admit it but he'd dreamt about Castiel more than once, his full, dry lips pursed in a constant slightly confused, slightly disapproving pout and now those lips were kissing him. He opened his mouth, allowing the Seraph to dip his tongue experimentally into the grooves of Dean's mouth. It didn't take long for Dean to get bored of the light touches; he deepened the kiss, pulling the Angel close so he knelt with one knee between Dean's bed sheet covered legs.

Hooking a finger through the loop of Cas tie Dean unknotted it, tugging it off, he ran his hands over the skin behind the shirt collar, linking his fingers behind Cas neck and pulling him further down until Dean was lying with blue eyes peering into his. "This what you want?" He rasped out in a dry whisper. Cas nodded lowering his head so his cheek brushed Deans, "Always"

Dean was pretty sure he d never heard anything as perfect as the Angel breathing that one word. He grabbed the smaller mans shirt, indicating the clothing was very much unwanted. Instead of willing the garments away like Dean expected the rather impatient Angel to do, he carefully shrugged off the trademark trench coat, then the cheap suit jacket and finally he unbuttoned the shirt and dropped it on the heap next to the bed. Dean helped him with his trousers, growing hungrier for Cas. It didn't take too long for them to be in similar states of undress; Dean shook off the bed sheets, rising on his knees to meet Cas kneeling in the centre of the bed. For a split second they just looked at each other before hands were everywhere, in hair, on stubble, down backs, arms, chests. Their breathing was laboured and wet lips and tongues had traced one another's bodies almost completely when a soft grunt and movement of bedsprings stopped Dean dead. He'd forgotten his brother was even in the room. "Sam-" he whispered, peering over to his sleeping brother who now had his back to them, facing the window. "He won t wake" Castiel reassured Dean, running a hand down his cheek, his neck and tracing the line of his collar bone.

Dean made another funny noise, that if he could think straight, he would have been embarrassed about. Castiel pushed the hunter back down on the bed, snaking his long delicate hands over Dean's scarred torso and to the elastic of his boxers. He removed the offending material with deft fingers before relieving himself of his own. Straddling Dean, he leant to kiss him again. Dean heard the muted click of a bottle cap being opened and before he knew what was going on his dick was being covered in cool slippery liquid. The Angel stroked him a couple of times before rising up, positioning himself above Dean, his eyes were darkened, by the poorly lit room and lust. Dean tried to say something, it s not like he'd done this with a guy before but he was almost certain some prep was involved first, before any words could form Castiel sank down on top of Dean, impaling himself in one fluid movement. He didn't wince or cringe; he just watched Dean's eyes, smiling a little when he felt his own breath hitch. "Came prepared" was all the Angel whispered before dragging Dean's mouth to his, taking every inch of the man he could find. They rocked together, slowly like they had all the time in the world, like they were the only two in existence and this was all they had. Maybe it was, Dean didn't really give a fuck.

They were careful to be quiet even as their movements became erratic and desperate, Dean sank his teeth into the soft skin of Cas shoulder to muffle the cry he felt coming, Cas clapped a hand over his own mouth as they shuddered together and collapsed.  
Dean waited for his breathing to return to something less like an asthmatic running a marathon before lazily planting a kiss on the mouth of the beautiful divine being lying next to him. "I have to go. I will come back. I promise Dean" Castiel's gravelly voice sounded even more fucked out than usual, Dean smiled.  
"You better" he whispered, closing his eyes, knowing the Angel was already gone.

"Jesus man, if you keep smiling like that I'm gunna start thinking there's something wrong with you" Dean smacked his brother's head before clapping his hands on Sam's stupidly broad shoulders. "Anything?" "Josh's girlfriend doesn't exist. There are no records of her anywhere, Stephanie is fictitious" "You sure?" "Dean, I spent a good portion of my life in a library, I know how to research things" He hit his brother again, "C'mon"

"So now what? She could be anyone right?" ... "It's going to be like finding a needle in a haystack of hay that looks a whole lot like needles", Dean's head fell on the steering wheel. "Damn" "Yeah" "We could find all the guys who got with a ridiculously good looking girl like, yesterday" "Actually Dean that s not a bad idea, up for some door to door sales pitching?" The engine roared into life and so did the tape player, if Sam had to listen to another Led Zeppelin song he was pretty sure he was going to run himself through with the silver knife.

His face fell straight onto the pillow; he didn't even bother putting his hands down to steady himself. Through the scratchy pillowcase Dean muffled "This is impossible!" Sam leant his forehead on the door as he clicked it shut. "I want some pie. Saaaaaam" He whined. "Go get some then!" Sam looked over at his brother who tried the puppy dog eyes; he huffed, grabbing the keys, "Fine" Dean smirked, rolling onto his back.

"Cas, man, Get your ass down here... please" he shouted into the empty room, then it wasn't empty any longer. Castiel stood looking out the window like he'd been there for ages. "Hey" Dean shifted from the bed, stalking up behind the Angel and ghosting his hands over the hips encased in trench coat. Cas turned to meet Dean's gaze, less than an inch between one another. Dean closed the gap, kissing him slowly and sweetly.  
Sensing the tenseness in his Angel he pulled back, looking into wide, confused and shocked sky blue eyes.  
"Cas?" "What was that?" His voice made Deans entire body ache, remembering the night before. "A kiss... What?..." "Why did you kiss me Dean?" Dean moved back a few feet, staring at the innocent face cocked to one side curiously. "What do you...? Um... you... Oh God" His face feel in sudden realisation, "No, no" "I don t understand" Cas brow furrowed.  
"Cas I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. You should go" "Dean?" Dean rubbed his temples and sighed, mentally he was kicking his own ass for being so stupid.  
"Please Cas!" He didn t mean to raise his voice but damn it, he was angry.

Sam had been gone a good half an hour, Dean had sat on the edge of his bed, knuckles going white where he gripped the sheets so tightly. A rap at the door pushed him out of his revelry, stupid Sam must have left his key behind, he shuffled to the door, putting his game face on, no way was his brother finding out about this. "Hey Sammy" the door flew open throwing Dean to the stained motel carpet. "Hi Dean" an unfamiliar English accent drawled, "You just had to go calling the Angel, ruining all my plans for you" Dean slipped his hand under his pillow searching for the knife. "Oh" the Succubus smiled, giggling, "You must be looking for this" she threw the knife out of the opened door. "You bitch" "Don't label me sweetheart, I'm many things" The Succubus moved toward Dean a feral, hungry look in her eye, "I'm just doing what I need to do to survive, I need you Dean"

Pulling the hunter to stand, pushing him against the wall, the tall brunette blew a hot breath past his ear, "You're not a fussy boy Dean, I bet you'd have had me like this, but that Angel..." she grinned pressing her tongue to the roof of her mouth "You kinky puppy"

Sam pulled up in the motel parking lot and saw their room door wide open; he forgot the pie on the passenger seat and jogged to the door, the silver knife lie just outside the room, this couldn't be a good thing. He grabbed the knife, quietly slinking into the room; the brunette had Dean up against the wall. Okay, so that's not that unusual but Dean's eyes flashing at Sam signalled exactly what Sam had figured. "Hey Bitch!" Sam called gruffly. "Oh it's Agent Scully. Why does everyone assume I'm a bitch?" Sam growled, moving too fast for the Succubus and sinking the silver deep into her rib cage. Dean watched as the thing stopped breathing and its blood joined the myriad of stains on the floor. "You okay?" Sam sent a cursory concerned look in his brother's direction. "Heh, even she thought you re a red headed chick"

They took the body somewhere secluded that night to burn. Castiel stood between the brothers watching the odd ember fly from the flames. "A Succubus" the Angel mused. "Yeah" Sam said, "weird huh?"

"Dean, is this why you kissed me in the motel?" Dean's eyes shot open comically wide, he felt his neck burning. "Um..." "Wait!" Sam turned to fully face Dean, he wanted to see this, "the Succubus used Cas to seduce you?" he tried really, really hard not to laugh, he really did but he failed, once he'd calmed down Dean had gone fully claret red and he'd subconsciously stopped breathing.

Cas unexpectedly broke the silence, "Awkward"

Sam stretched his arms above his head, as much as he could in the Impala. Dean hadn't said much to him all night after vaguely explaining his feelings for Cas as much as he could without encroaching on 'chickflick' territory; this was going to be an interesting ride. Dean turned the stereo up and gripped the wheel tight; he closed his eyes and sighed before pulling out of the parking lot. As they reached the highway _Since I've Been Loving You_ came on, Dean sneered and yanked the tape out. Sam burst out laughing and pretty much didn't stop for about a hundred miles.

FIN.


End file.
